Timeworn Face of the Mountain
For the removed variant, see . * is gold efficient without the passive and active effects. * This item becomes gold efficient in without . * Taking only the bonus health from into account, the active is worth and is |+120g}} gold efficient, increasing the gold efficiency of this item to . }} Similar Items Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, though the execute can only be triggered with melee autoattacks. * The Deadly Phalanx active can be cast on yourself. * The shield changes colors (from blue to yellow) right before it explodes. As an enemy, you can use this visual indication to avoid the explosion. * You can save the four charges and kill four or more minions, and heal nearby allied champions for around (50+20) per charge. This mass heal can help tremendously in a teamfight. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (40) per 3 minion waves is 80g per 90 sec. 80 / 9 is 8.9 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 melee minion (20) and 1 siege minions (40) per 2 minion waves is 60g per 60 sec. 60 / 6 is 10 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 siege minions (40) per minion waves is 40g per 30 sec. 40 / 3 is 13.3 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills one minion every 30 seconds, it provides 8.33 health regen per 5 seconds to the user and to the lane partner. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Mount Targon. * , , and are a trio of items designed for and themed after locations from the game's lore. Patch History Finished item. * + + = . * + per 10 seconds, +450 health, +100% base health regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction. * Melee basic attacks execute minions below (20 level)}} health. Melee autoattacks that would proc Spoils of War gain 150 bonus range and slightly increased . Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest allied champion for 50 health and grants them kill gold. Healing is halved if the owner is ranged. These effects require an allied champion within 1050 units of the user. Recharges every 30 seconds. Max 4 charges. * Grants . * Earn using this item. Shield Battery, a permanent shield for level)}} health. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. * Grant a shield to yourself and an ally equal to for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes to nearby enemies by 40% for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown). * Twisted Treeline. * Limited to 1 Gold Income item. }} References Category:Season 2018 item release Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Gold income items Category:Items with active abilities